To determine if urinary anion gap can be used to accurately assess renal response to acidosis. To calculate urinary anion gap in children with hyperchloremic metabolic acidosis and suspected renal tubular acidosis. The comparison of these determinations with standard tests to make the diagnosis of RTA.